Self-control
by BlancheDamnation
Summary: " Il s'était découvert possessif et hargneux lorsque l'on touchait de trop près à l'objet de ses désirs. Ses réactions lui faisaient peur. Tout était trop intense lorsqu'il s'agissait de Lucy. " ( Le Fanart est l'oeuvre de Zippi44 )


Tout appartient à Hiro Mashima

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et dites moi si quelques fautes traînent de ci, de là. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

« - Mira ! Interpella une jeune femme blonde légèrement éméchée, Sers m'en un autre s'il te plait !

\- Tu es sûre Lucy ? Grimaça la démone inquiète pour son amie.

\- Oh ! Allez Mira chérie, ne fais pas cette tête, ce soir j'ai envie de relâcher un peu la pression pour une fois. Répondit-elle tout sourire.

Lucy était pourtant connue pour sa sagesse en ce qui concernait les soirées alcoolisées, mais ce soir là, au retour d'une mission particulièrement périlleuse et angoissante, elle ressentait le besoin de faire le vide dans son esprit malmené par l'adrénaline. Et ça, Mirajane le savait parfaitement aussi, elle ne protesta pas plus que ça et lui servit docilement son troisième verre de la soirée. De toute manière, elle serait toujours là pour veiller au grain si jamais sa petite protégée perdait les pédales. Elle regarda celle-ci s'éloigner en sautillant, manquant de renverser son verre tout juste acquis. La serveuse secoua doucement la tête, amusée de voir son amie aussi enjouée.

La jeune constellationniste se fraya un chemin parmi tout ses compagnons, distribuant sur sa route des sourires à chacun. Elle était si heureuse d'être là, entouré de sa famille. Il faut dire que les deux semaines passées avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour ses nerfs. Elle avait été traîné de force par son meilleur ami dans une mission qu'ils devaient effectuer en partenariat avec Sabertooth, jusque là rien de très extraordinaire. Les deux guildes avaient depuis peu renforcé leur entente en multipliant les missions dites « mixte ». La mission consistait à dissoudre une guilde clandestine qui sévissait dans une région voisine, les membres de cette sombre organisation avait depuis peu prit le contrôle du territoire et des ressources, terrorisant les habitants qui avait alors sollicité l'aide des deux plus grande guilde du pays. Soit. Seulement ce que Lucy n'avait pas prévu c'était de se retrouver avec deux ronchons en guise de partenaires. Ils n'avaient fait que se battre et geindre à longueur de journée. Les seuls moments où ils s'entendaient parfaitement étant ceux où il était question de leur passion commune : taquiner la jeune fille. Ils avaient donc mit la patience, quasi inexistante, de la jeune femme à rude épreuve. Qui était l'imbécile qui avait eu la brillante idée de former une équipe avec Natsu Dragnir et Sting Eucliffe ? QUI ?

Secouant la tête avec dépit la jeune femme continua sa route jusqu'à la table qu'elle occupait quelques minutes avant. Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur le banc, attirant de ce fait le ricanement d'un chat bleu qui s'empressa de faire bon nombre de blagues douteuses sur son poids. Cependant celui-ci ravala vite ses moqueries en apercevant le regard noir que la blondinette lui lançait. Celle-ci, satisfaite de son petit effet, afficha un petit sourire sadique en voyant le petit exceed fuir devant son regard plein de promesses.

« - On comprend pourquoi elle aime manier le fouet quand on la voit sourire comme ça. Commenta une voix narquoise à sa droite.

\- C'est un monstre. Surenchérit celui en face d'elle.

\- Vous allez la fermer oui ! S'énerva Lucy. Vous me fatiguez.

\- C'est quand même pas de notre faute si tu es une psychopathe notoire Blondie. Ce ne sont que de simples observations.

La constellationniste l'ignora et bu l'entièreté de son verre d'une traite, grimaçant tout de même légèrement en sentant l'alcool lui brûler l'œsophage.

\- Tu vas voir où je vais te les fourrer tes observations. Grommela-t-elle

\- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ? Demanda Sting

\- Absolument rien. Répondit-elle avec un sourire innocent. J'étais simplement en train d'imaginer les cinquante meilleures manières de mettre fin à tes jours Eucliffe.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais... Tu es cinglée.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami avec un regard suppliant, espérant obtenir un soutien face à l'énergumène assis à ses côtés.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Luce, pour une fois je suis assez d'accord avec lui. Tu es flippante quand tu t'y mets.

\- Monde cruel. Geignit-elle en levant dramatiquement les bras vers le ciel. Tant pis, je vais boire un autre verre pour oublier vos sales tronches. Et toi, dit-elle en se tournant vers Natsu, ne me demande plus rien. Traître.

Le mage de feu leva les yeux au ciel devant l'exagération de son amie, un rictus amusé aux lèvres. Il regarda celle-ci se lever avec difficulté du banc, prenant la table comme appui. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir continuer à boire ? Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet de la vitesse à laquelle elle enchaînait les verres.

\- Nia nia nia, répliqua-t-elle puérilement en se dirigeant pour la énième fois vers le bar.

Natsu soupira lourdement, imaginant déjà les résultats de ses abus, elle était ingérable quand elle abusait de l'alcool. Et elle avait l'air bien partie pour finir la tête dans les toilettes. Il se dit qu'il serait avisé de commencer à se préparer psychologiquement.

\- Ça risque d'être épique. Ricana le blond en face de lui. »

Le rose se contenta de suivre son amie des yeux, appréciant la vue au passage. Elle était habillée d'une jolie robe noire qui ne laissait pas vraiment de place à l'imagination. Bien que ses pas ait été rendu plus lourd par l'alcool, elle gardait cette démarche féminine qui lui était propre et que Natsu affectionnait particulièrement, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué de vive voix. Quand la mage s'arrêta devant Cana, il comprit qu'elle avait l'intention de l'accompagner dans sa beuverie quotidienne, le jeune homme mit ses mains sur son visage en gémissant, ça allait mal finir.

Une heure plus tard, Natsu maudissait ses talents de devin, il aurait préféré avoir tord. A quelques mètres de là, Lucy était avachie sur une table et souriait niaisement à un type qui avait les yeux plongés dans son décolleté. Celle-ci lui faisait du charme depuis maintenant une demi heure, mettant les nerfs du dragon à rude épreuve. Dents et poings serrés, il observait leur manège sous l'œil hilare et pas dupe pour un sou de Sting.

« - Tu sais, à ta place, j'aurais déjà été la chercher par la peau des fesses depuis bien longtemps. Dit le tigre en regardant la jeune femme glousser devant son prétendant qui arborait une mine perverse et l'observait de ses yeux bovins. Ce type est répugnant. »

Natsu se contenta de grogner pour seule réponse. Il fixait l'homme en question avec tant d'insistance qu'il n'aurait pas été surprenant de voir celui-ci prendre feu sous son regard meurtrier. C'était la première fois que le dragon faisait face à la brûlure de la jalousie avec tant d'intensité. Il devait se faire violence pour ne pas intervenir. Il ne se sentait pas le droit d'interférer. Après tout la jeune femme était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait avec qui elle le voulait, non ? Qui était-il pour décider de ses fréquentations ? Malgré tout, son sang bouillait, et sa rage ne faisait que croître de minutes en minutes. Effritant lentement sa patience et son self-control.

Inconscient de la menace qui planait au dessus de sa tête, l'homme continuait son jeu de séduction dépourvu de toute subtilité. Il se leva pour aller caler ses bras autour de la taille de la blondinette qui, perdue dans les brumes de l'alcool, ne rechigna pas. Il descendit sa main toujours plus bas, caressant le ventre plat de la jeune femme, câlinant ses hanches et gratifiant le cou de Lucy de quelques baisers avides.

« - Je te jure Natsu, si tu ne te décides pas à intervenir c'est moi qui le fait, ce petit merdeux est clairement en train de profiter de l'état de Lucy. Grogna Sting amorçant un geste pour se lever.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas, le mage de feu se leva brusquement renversant au passage les verres présent sur la table, attirant le regard des autres mages vers eux. Tous furent surpris en voyant l'aura meurtrière qui émanait du jeune homme, se demandant ce qui l'avait mis dans un tel état. L'homme vers qui toute cette haine était dirigé restait sourd à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, trop obnubilé par la jeune femme docile entre ses bras. Natsu avança lentement, tel un prédateur. La guilde retenait son souffle essayant de deviner de quoi il en retournait. Mirajane avait compris, la démone se frottait les mains derrière son bar, heureuse d'être spectatrice d'une crise de jalousie qui confirmait toutes ses suppositions.

Le jeune dragon slayer continuait sa route vers la table où étaient assis Lucy et le bâtard, faisant s'écarter les gens sur son passage, tous craignaient d'être la cible du jeune homme. Quand il fut enfin arrivé à destination, il saisit brusquement l'homme par le cou, entraînant un glapissement de la part de celui-ci, qui surprit, s'apprêtait à protester vigoureusement contre son attaquant. Mais le son mourut dans sa gorge avant même d'avoir put franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Natsu souleva l'homme du banc provoquant la chute de Lucy qui poussa un petit cri de surprise, avant d'écarquiller les yeux devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. La salamandre planta son regard assassin dans celui de sa proie qui déglutit bruyamment.

« Je vais te tuer. »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il propulsa l'homme à travers la salle. Celui-ci atterrit avec brutalité contre un mur. Natsu s'approcha alors d'une démarche dangereusement lente afin de savourer la peur dans les yeux de sa victime. Il enflamma son poing, intimidant plus encore la poupée de chiffon à ses pieds. Et il commença à frapper, encore et encore. Il perdait totalement le contrôle. Ce n'était pas seulement sa rage, sa jalousie qu'il passait sur cet homme, c'était toute la frustration qu'engendrait cette étrange relation qu'il entretenait avec la mage stellaire. Tout ces non dits qui le rongeait un peu plus chaque jour. Car il avait beau faire l'idiot et prétendre ne pas saisir ce qu'impliquait les choses de l'amour, il avait compris depuis bien longtemps qu'il était désespérément amoureux de sa coéquipière. Il s'était découvert possessif et hargneux lorsque l'on touchait de trop près à l'objet de ses désirs. Ses réactions lui faisaient peur. Tout était trop intense lorsqu'il s'agissait de Lucy. Si bon, si douloureux. Alors ce soir était la conséquences de toute la pression accumulée.

Brusquement, il se sentit tirer vers l'arrière par deux bras puissant, l'éloignant de sa victime en piteux état.

« - Arrête ça mec ! Lui dit Gray. Je pense qu'il a eu son compte. Tu fais peur à Lucy. »

Le mage de feu s'extirpa violemment de la poigne de Gray. Il passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux roses, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Il leva les yeux et remarqua que la guilde entière avait les yeux rivé sur lui, choqué. Un silence inhabituel régnait dans la bâtisse des fées. Il chercha des yeux la magicienne aux clefs et la trouva en pleurs dans les bras de Levy. Il se sentit aussitôt coupable d'être la cause des larmes de la belle. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Erza et Mirajane qui tentait de détourner l'attention du spectacle qu'il donnait. Il les remercia inté jeune homme aperçut Sting s'approcher, celui-ci, une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, posa une main sur son épaule.

« - Eh bien, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié toi. Le blond siffla, impressionné, puis, grimaça en voyant l'état du pauvre type derrière eux.

\- Ta gueule. Répondit Natsu les yeux rivés sur la blondinette.

\- Tu devrais peut-être aller la voir.

\- Je sais. »

Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois de manière à se calmer suffisamment puis avança lentement en direction des deux filles, traînant des pieds en sachant pertinemment qu'il allait se faire incendier pour son comportement. Arrivé à destination, il s'accroupit afin d'être au niveau de la jeune femme. Levy lui lança un regard lourd de reproche en continuant de caresser la cascade de cheveux blond de son amie qui était recroquevillée contre elle. Natsu avança une main hésitante vers le visage de la blonde mais se ravisa finalement.

« Lucy... »

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant sa voix, elle releva brusquement la tête et planta son regard dans celui qui lui faisait face. L'échange dura quelques secondes. Finalement il ouvrait la bouche pour parler quand la blonde le coupa en levant une main.

« - Tais-toi. Je ne suis pas en état pour avoir cette discussion. Marmonna-t-elle. Je n'ai pas envie de faire ou dire des choses que je risquerais de regretter demain. Tout comme je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi et dormir.

\- Mais...

\- La ferme ! Gronda sauvagement la jeune femme en le gratifiant d'un regard noir. »

La salamandre leva les deux main signalant qu'il avait compris et qu'il ne tenterait pas de s'expliquer à nouveau. Il se releva, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Maintenant que toute l'adrénaline était retombé il se sentait coupable et ne savait pas vraiment comment gérer cette situation qu'il avait lui même provoqué avec son impulsivité.

« Je la ramène chez elle, dit Levy »

Il acquiesça doucement en laissant passer les deux amies qui se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la guilde.

Le lendemain matin alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel de Magnolia. Une jeune femme commença doucement à émerger du sommeil, appréciant les rayons du soleil contre sa peau, se délectant de la chaleur rassurante de son lit. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre mais les referma en vitesse en sentant le mal de tête terrible qui lui enserra le crâne. Elle gémit de douleur, puis de désespoir en se rappelant les raisons de cette gueule de bois carabinée. Une vague de honte s'abattit sur elle alors qu'elle repensait aux événements de la veille. Quel spectacle pitoyable elle avait donné. Elle enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller dans l'espoir de disparaître à l'intérieur. Elle le savait pourtant, l'addition Lucy + Alcool aboutissait inévitablement à un résultat catastrophique. Elle pensa alors à son ami et à son acharnement effrayant sur son prétendant de la soirée. Dans un sens, elle lui était reconnaissante d'être intervenu avant que la situation ne dérape encore plus. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas cautionner une telle violence. La blonde se fit la réflexion qu'il avait agit comme un amant jaloux. Elle rougit aussitôt de ses pensées étranges et, décida de réfléchir plus tard car pour l'instant ses divagations ne faisait que redoubler l'intensité de sa migraine. La jeune femme se tourna vers l'objet de ses pensées. Évidemment, Natsu n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'introduire dans son lit malgré la fin de soirée mouvementée qu'ils avaient vécu. Elle se mit sur le flanc et observa la mine sereine qu'il arborait. La mage soupira et décida de le laisser dormir, elle n'avait pas la force de se battre contre lui. Elle se retourna et ferma les yeux bien décidée à s'octroyer encore un peu de repos.

C'était sans compter sur Natsu qui se blottit soudainement contre la blonde somnolente. Elle se figea, peu habituée à ce genre de contact avec lui, de plus, elle était encore un peu en colère contre lui. Mais les paroles qui suivirent achevèrent ses maigres résistances.

« - Pardonne moi Luce, chuchota-t-il en laissant son souffle caresser les épaules nues de la belle.

Elle était touchée et surprise par ses excuses, il était rare de voir le dragon se repentir. Cela signifiait donc qu'il s'en voulait réellement. Elle se détendit imperceptiblement dans ses bras. Cependant une question restait en suspend.

\- C'est bon Natsu, je ne t'en veux pas plus que ça. A vrai dire je suis assez heureuse que tu sois intervenu pour m'empêcher de faire quelque chose que j'aurais regretté à coup sur. En revanche, j'aimerais que tu m'explique pourquoi tu t'es autant acharné sur ce pauvre garçon, ça ne te ressemble pas, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda la jeune femme inquiète. »

Natsu se tendit. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il aurait pu esquiver la question et prétendre que tout allait bien ou bien même inventer un mensonge quelconque pour justifier ses actes. Mais la lâcheté ne faisait en aucun cas parti de ses défauts. Il était temps qu'il se décharge du poids qui lui pesait sur le cœur, il se devait d'être honnête non seulement envers lui mais surtout envers Lucy. La scène d'hier était l'exemple type de ce que ses sentiments refoulés pouvait créer. Et il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise. Le mage de feu ne savait pas si il existait une bonne manière de dire ce genre de chose, ni même ce qu'impliquerait cette déclaration. Il décida de cesser de tergiverser plus longtemps et de simplement se lancer.

« Je suis amoureux de toi Lucy. »

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration fut assourdissant. La seule preuve de l'impact de cette simple phrase était les battements effrénés du cœur de la jeune femme. Lucy était choquée, incapable de faire fonctionner son cerveau correctement, elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine et que son estomac faisait des loopings, celui-ci en profita d'ailleurs pour se venger de la quantité démesurée d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité la veille, se tordant douloureusement. Elle se releva brusquement, manquant d'assommer son compagnon au passage et couru vers la salle de bain. Elle eu l'impression de régurgiter la totalité du contenu de son estomac. L'acidité dans sa bouche lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Soudain, deux grandes mains s'attelèrent à relever ses cheveux avec douceur, la soutenant dans ce moment désagréable. Lorsque Lucy se sentit mieux, elle se releva lentement, se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage, puis se brossa les dents. Tout deux étaient bien conscients du fait que la jeune femme faisait tout pour retarder le moment de faire face à l'aveu soudain de son ami.

La mage stellaire profita de ce répit pour se reconnecter peu à peu à la réalité. Elle commençait à prendre réellement conscience de ce que son meilleur ami venait de lui avouer. Elle sentit ses joues se colorer, son cœur repartir dans sa danse endiablée et son estomac se mit à la chatouiller d'une manière bien plus agréable que quelques minutes auparavant. Il était amoureux d'elle. Il l'aimait. Elle planta brusquement son regard dans celui de Natsu qui n'avait pas bougé, attendant désespérément une réaction de sa part. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, faisant passer une foule d'émotions dans ces fenêtres ouvertes sur leurs âmes. Puis elle eut un déclic. Elle s'avança rapidement vers lui, tira sur son écharpe d'un mouvement sec et impatient et captura la bouche du jeune homme avec la sienne. Il mit un certain temps avant de réagir, prit au dépourvu, puis se reprenant il attira la jeune fille dans ses bras et répondit avec la même ardeur que la sienne. Ce baiser était le témoin de tous leurs sentiments inavoués : envie, frustration, colère, jalousie, désir, amour, tout se mêlait pour ne former qu'un maelstrom incontrôlable et dévastateur qu'ils accueillirent pourtant avec une joie et un soulagement non feint. Ils finirent par se détacher, à bout de souffle mais souriant. Lucy se pelotonna contre Natsu qui la serra plus encore contre lui.

« - Tu es consciente du fait que je t'ai embrassé alors que tu avais vomi juste avant ? Si ça c'est pas de l'amour...

\- Imbécile ! »

* * *

J'espère ne pas trop être tombé dans le nunuche... A vous de juger !


End file.
